


thanks, pumpkin.

by fumeux



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, p much ango comforting taako the only way he can figure out how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumeux/pseuds/fumeux
Summary: taako is deep in his feelings. angus helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea swimming around in my head for like two days now and i just had to get it out. i also just really really wanted to write something with taako and ango, sue me

Taako rarely ever lets his feelings get to him. They're an inconvenience, and it's time consuming, and extra time is a luxury in his life nowadays.

  
And yet, on nights like these, he can't find himself keeping anything back. On nights like these, the bureau is quiet and time seems to stop, like the world is telling him to take some time to feel for once. On nights like these, he lets everything out in a good long cry and spends the rest of his night trying to summon sleep upon his tired being.

  
He's on a balcony tonight. He isn't quite sure where he's traveled to, but it's quiet so he can at least hear himself think.

  
It's...weird, frankly. He's searching his mind for anything that might have triggered this mood, but he can't find anything. Then again, he supposes that's not really how it works. Does he _need_ a reason to be sad in the end?

  
He sighs, rests his arms on the railing and pushes his face into them. He really should look into taking to someone instead of just brooding like this. It isn't healthy. But then again, who would really listen? No one would care to if he didn't have any concrete reason as to why he was upset. No one ever cared.

  
"Taako, sir?"

  
Taako jumps at the sound of the small voice, looking over his shoulder and locking eyes with none other than Angus McDonald. He looks tired, but more than that, he looks worried. It makes Taako's heart hurt.

  
"What are you doing up this late, Agnes?" Taako asks him, trying to play up his usual demeanor. "Doesn't solving your little mysteries require lots of sleep time?"

  
Angus seems unfazed by the teasing. "Well, I'd gone by your room because I wanted to ask about a spell, but you weren't there, and it got me kinda worried. Avi said he saw you wandering around and just to look anywhere, really, so here's where I ended up." He pauses for a beat. "What about you, though? Why are _you_ up so late?"

  
Taako swallows hard, feels his eyes start to sting, and quickly turns his head back around to keep the kid from seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

  
"Angus..." He sighs, cursing himself for the way his voice breaks. "Sometimes people just get. Real super sad for no reason in particular. And they don't know what to do. Some people cry until they can't or hurt themselves...Or if they're like me, they don't want anybody worrying about them. They don't really like to feel. They might cry a little bit, but then they'll try and will away the sadness. S'just the way the story goes, I guess."

  
Angus is quiet for a while, and for a second, Taako panics, thinks maybe he said too much and weirded the kid out and he ran off. But then, there's a soft tug on his nightgown, and Taako turns so he's fully facing the boy.

  
"Sir," Angus starts, speaking softer and slower, cautious even. "I don't really know all that much about how to deal with people who're depressed, but...the least I could do is, uh...give you a hug, or something? If you'll let me?"

  
It's the most innocent thing Taako's ever heard, but simultaneously the sweetest and the most genuine and right then and there, the dam breaks and he starts to cry.

  
As soon as the first tear falls, Angus starts panicking himself. "O-Oh no, sir, d-did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I won't say it again, I just wanted to help –"

  
"Ango." Taako interrupts, grinning a little at the way Angus stops spazzing immediately. He kneels down to his height and opens up his arms, making a 'come here' motion with his hands. "Get on up in here."

  
Angus lights up, eyes and smile wide as he practically leaps into Taako's arms, wrapping his own around the wizard's shoulders as far as they'll go. He feels Taako stand back up, leans them against the balcony railing. He's still crying (Angus helps wipe away his tears), but he's definitely more relaxed now. Happy, dare he even say it.

  
Taako pulls back a little so he can look Angus in the eyes. "Thanks, pumpkin. I really needed that, y'know."

  
Angus giggles. "I do. You're welcome, sir."

  
"Oh, and one more thing."

  
Angus raises his brows. "Yes, sir?"

  
Taako leans in, presses a soft kiss to the boy's forehead. "I fucking love you, kid."

  
Angus smiles again, nuzzling his face into Taako's shoulder. "I fucking love you too, Taako."

**Author's Note:**

> after this i'd like to imagine taako gives angus a little pinch on the leg and scolds him for swearing but he's no doubt laughing at him. this family dynamic is great
> 
> i'm @GERBLlNS on twitter if u wanna scream with me about taz !! (side note: the I is a lowercase L.) 
> 
> alternatively, u can hmu on my main twitter, @minbinatwt <3


End file.
